


cyan is sus

by hdnprplflwrs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Among Us AU, Engineer!Sokka, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gamer AU - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar) - Freeform, Oops, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Pining Sokka (Avatar), Streamer AU, and zuko is sykkuno, blink and you'll miss it references to:, does boba count as a tea/coffee shop au, endgame zukka even if it isn't shown in the fic lol, mathematician!zuko, sokka is corpse, there's a ton of swearing, there's so many 5+1s in this fic it'll take too long to list them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs
Summary: the boomerang guy (not to be confused with @boomeraang)@ilikeswordsaang wants me to play among us3:26 AM • ––/––/–– • Twitter Web Appthe boomerang guy (not to be confused with @boomeraang)@ilikeswordsoh god oh god okay i’ll play among us1:53 PM • ––/––/–– • Twitter Web App
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70
Collections: ATLA Winter Solstice 2020





	cyan is sus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to_escape_reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_escape_reality/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Treble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189616) by [misterbananakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterbananakun/pseuds/misterbananakun). 



> this is for the ATLA Winter Solstice 2020 exchange for [to_escape_reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_escape_reality/pseuds/to_escape_reality)!! hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I literally projected corpsekkuno all over zukka, so there's a lot of sykkuno in zuko lol (details in end notes). possible lossy conversion.
> 
> thanks to [JustAnotherGhostWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherGhostwriter) for being my beta! ur amazeballs uwu

Sokka didn’t _expect_ his voice to drop five thousand octaves when he went to college, okay, it just fucking happened and then his game was totally screwed because girls would scream and run away once he said fucking _hi_.

(That happened more times than he can count.)

(Fine, on one hand.)

(It happened once, but he is tragically traumatized by the incident, okay?!)

(A digress –– guys are just super intimidated by his voice and immediately dip or simp, which like –– Sokka’s –– _no_.)

Luckily, he had Katara. And his dad. But Hakoda was away anyways due to his new promotion as a sergeant in the military, so it was mainly Katara.

(That is to say that Sokka is _very grateful_ for Katara, and he (of course, you must understand) is definitely not terrified that she will break his face if he dare say otherwise.)

Katara was going to grad school to get her MSN to become a nurse practitioner, so when she noticed Sokka downing Tums like candy, she shoved him into the hospital.

(Good call by her.)

( _Because_ ––)

Sokka has GERD.

For the first three days after his diagnosis, he was studying that shit. Reading up on all the articles. Pestering Katara (more often than not).

He has to take a nice little pill of medication each day and has to make some adjustments to his diet, the way he sleeps, etc. and yes, it sucks, but––

It actually fucking sucks, ngl.

(HE’S NOT ALLOWED TO EAT PIZZA. WHAT HUMAN CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT _PIZZA_?!)

But!! You know!! Sokka is FINE!! He is OKAY!!

Actually using his engineering degree out in the field is shot to hell at this point. Can’t be in any stressful situations, or Sokka’s GERD will kick in due to his depleted production of prostaparagolins.

(Or something.)

On a whim, he started a Twitch channel where he streamed his inventions. At first, it was mostly him dicking around in Piandao’s Warehouse of Stuff when the lab was closed (technically).

He should probably explain –– Sokka decided not to take the internship that Piandao offered him and when he went to Piandao’s office to return both his key to the Warehouse and the one to his desk in said Warehouse, Piandao said, very loudly, “I do not recall making any such keys. At any rate, the lab does close at six pm. Very early, in my opinion. No security cameras installed yet. Good day, Mister Qanik.”

(That’s permission enough.)

So Sokka has GERD and streams him dicking around with robots on Twitch. Somehow that also fucking means he gets a million follows on the platform in less than a year.

(He also plays some mean COD and League.)

(He will live in the fantasy that his success is due to the robots.)

What is all the meaning of this, Sokka, you magnificent piece of dump truck deliciousness?

Sokka, for lack of a better word, introduced his friends to streaming. And he might be regretting the whole affair.

See, streaming was _his_ daily thing until his sister, her boyfriend, and their friends started appearing in his streams. And then they got themselves Twitch accounts and had the _audacity_ to have Sokka set up their equipment for them.

(It’s _ENGINEERING_! He CAN’T _RESIST_!)

Sokka met Suki through Twitch, and that completed the small group of him, her, Aang, Katara, and Toph. They bought a house together near Katara’s med school and chilled on multiplayer games.

They honestly didn’t start popping off until Among Us happened.

And oh, did Among Us _happen_.

It happened _everywhere_.

i.

Aang had started many friendships with a whole bunch of other Twitch streamers because he was just that nice of a guy. Like, Sokka wanted to give him the shovel talk after he and Katara started dating but it was hard to think of the most uwu guys of uwu guys fucking his _sister_ that he decided it wasn’t probably worth it. Aang’s a great guy. Katara knew what she was doing.

So when Among Us started popping off…

**the boomerang guy (not to be confused with @boomeraang)**

**@ilikeswords**

aang wants me to play among us

3:26 AM • ––/––/–– • Twitter Web App  
  


**the boomerang guy (not to be confused with @boomeraang)**

**@ilikeswords**

don’t ask me why im awake at 3 lol

3:28 AM • ––/––/–– • Twitter Web App  
  


**the boomerang guy (not to be confused with @boomeraang)**

**@ilikeswords**

oh god oh god okay i’ll play among us

1:53 PM • ––/––/–– • Twitter Web App  
  


**the boomerang guy (not to be confused with @boomeraang)**

**@ilikeswords**

brb going to suffer through some code so that toph can play as well

2:37 PM • ––/––/–– • Twitter Web App  
  


**katara**

**@avatarswife**

i can hear sokka crying in the other room

3:24 PM • ––/––/–– • Twitter Web App  
  


**the boomerang guy (not to be confused with @boomeraang)**

**@ilikeswords**

GUYS IM AN ENGINEER CODING IS HARD

**the boomerang guy (not to be confused with @boomeraang)**

**@ilikeswords**

brb going to suffer through some code so that @blindbandit can play as well

**[retweeted]**

3:26 AM • ––/––/–– • Twitter Web App  
  


**the boomerang guy (not to be confused with @boomeraang)**

**@ilikeswords**

okay we’re playing among us now !!!

1:58 PM • ––/––/–– • Twitter Web App  
  


**[start stream]**

_click_.

Sokka rolls up, spinning, to his gaming desk. Or tries to, at least. He misses it by a mile.

“We’re just going to forget––that I did that,” Sokka grins, sliding on his headset and adjusting his mic. He rolls his eyes at the new messages sliding up his screen, gone before he can fully read the sentence, but he gets the gist. “I get it, guys, I’m not smooth.”

He pushes his hair away from his face (Mean Girls, anyone?) and smirks at the camera, winking like the cringemaster he is. “But I can be if I want to.”

The lip bite and slow upward gaze are what does it for Sokka. He bursts out laughing. “Okay, I’m never doing that again.”

He schools his face. Composes himself.

Leans in close to his mic. “Unless?”

Various reactions from chat blink past. “Yeah, no, I’m never doing that again. I’m _trolling_ –– I’m _memeing_ guys, I’m not–– _no_ –– anyways.”

Most of chat wishes him a good morning –– it’s like two PM but his chat already knows his sleeping routine. Some are complimenting his streams and videos, whereas others are spamming questions or stickers. Others are squealing over his voice, as per usual.

“Happy birthday, Nat! Thank you for the five gift subs,” Sokka reads out. “And Taylor, thank you for the five dollar donation.”

He watches it stream past on his monitor for a few seconds. “Guys, we’re playing Among Us today with–– wait, Katara put it in a tweet; I’m going to find it.”

He needs to retweet it anyway. “Okay, so we’re play wiiiiiiiiiiith…...Katara –– AKA avatarswife! Me! Aang –– AKA boomeraang! Toph –– AKA blindbandit! Suki! Uhm –– I think Suki (or maybe it was Aang) invited a few more –– Blue Spirit! Mai! Ty Lee! Uhm, then we have Yue and Teo to round out the ten.”

His OBS is lookin’ good, Twitch is running, Among Us is beta’ed and pulled up –– everything’s going smoothly. Thank God for some high-speed internet. “I’ve never played before, but I have watched a few livestreams of people playing and I’m–– I’m excited to try some strats. If I’m impostor. As a crewmate –– well, you know we’re going to big brain at least once. I need a good 1000 IQ video.”

“Suki’s mad as impostor,” he continues, clicking on the link for the bubbles. “Uhm –– I think Mai and Ty Lee are as well, as a duo? I haven’t seen Lee –– Blue Spirit –– play, um. I’ve, um. I don’t know how this is going to turn out. This is going to be fun regardless. Thomas –– thanks for the 10 gift subs, Thomas. That’s very kind of you.”

With that, he undeafens in Discord.

“Lee’s literally an anime character, though, like, I saw a picture of him and then––”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ty Lee (??? Sokka was just reading the bubbles) is saying. “It’s very good branding.”

“Congrats Mai!” Katara cheers. “You just passed 500k followers! How does it feel?”

“I question the reason so many people follow me every day,” Mai deadpans.

“Come on, Mai! You’re an amazing gamer!” Aang gushes. “You deserve _all_ the subs.”

“Hey guys,” Sokka says.

“–HOLY JESUS––”

“Whooooooooaaaaaaaaa––”

“That’s deep.”

“––Is that real?”

“Voice changer,” Sokka says at the same time Katara says, “It’s real.”

“Dude, your voice is hella deep,” Teo says. “That’s so cool.”

“Thanks, man,” Sokka says.

“LEE!” Ty Lee shrieks. “You need to do a voice fight with Sokka _now_!”

“Voice fight! Voice fight!” Suki chants.

Sokka just grunts, reaching for his water bottle.

A new person chimes into the call. “Uh, hello guys.”

Sokka damn near spits water all over his monitor.

He mutes himself in Discord before his vocal chords could make a very embarrassing noise, swallowing down the mouthful of water in his mouth.

“Oh god,” he says faintly. “Oh god.”

Distantly, he hears that voice talk amongst the group. Sokka’s name is brought up a couple times.

“Holy shit,” Sokka wheezes.

That had to be the purest, most soft angelic uwu voice he’s ever heard in his life. Sokka has to physically fight the desire to wrap him in blankets and hide him away for forever in his own arms.

“Holy jesus mother of god,” Sokka says. His fingers fly across the keyboard, pulling up––

Lee’s stream.

 _Oh my god, he actually is a pure, soft fluffy angel uwu boy_.

Sokka might be dying.

Lee has one of those shaggy anime hairstyles, inky black over pale skin. Part of it hung slightly over his nose bridge, not quite close enough to hide his right eye. A large, black, medical-grade eye patch covered the upper part of his face, mostly centered around his left eye.

And Sokka wanted to _cuddle the fuck out of this dude_.

(Chat is going _wild_ , spamming stickers, acronyms in all caps, and gushing all over the place.) (That isn’t supposed to be an innuendo, but here we are.)

He unmutes himself again in Discord.

“You OD there, Sokka?” Toph says bluntly.

“Something like it,” he neither assents nor dissents. “We playing now?”

“Your voice is like, shaking me to my core, Swords,” Ty Lee says in wonder. “It’s like reaching inside me for some reason. Is that a weird thing to say?”

“Yes,” Mai says. Her black player is static on screen, with Ty Lee’s pink one running in circles around her.

“You get used to it,” Yue says dismissively.

“Yue!” Sokka exclaims.

She just laughs.

“It’s exactly what I imagine, like, God and the Devil to sound like,” Lee says, and Sokka chuckles because he is now a simp for Lee and he could give less of a shit about it.

“Are we good, Aang?” Katara says. “Settings look good, everyone?”

A chorus of “yup”’s sound through Discord. Aang hits start, and everyone mutes.

Sokka’s crew.

 _Fuck_.

Sokka sighs. “Looks like we’re crew, guys. I’m just going to go around, doing tasks like a good little boy.”

You know, just shootin’ some asteroids. Puttin’ leaves in the trash bin. Doin’ some shields.

He was going to Admin when he stumbled across a white body.

**[Report]**

_click_.

  
  


“Who dares kill the beautiful and magnificent Princess Yue at the entrance to Storage from Comms area?” Sokka says.

Silence.

“Hello?”

Ty Lee splutters. Aang bursts out laughing.

“You sound like the executioner giving out a death sentence,” Mai says.

“I mean, that’s not entirely wrong,” Suki says.

Katara and Teo checked each other on Medscan; Suki, Toph, and Mai were in Electric; Aang was in Storage; Ty Lee was in Admin, confirming their stories; Lee was heading to Security and Sokka just found the body.

“Self report?” Katara asks.

“Katara,” Sokka gasps. “What betrayal! You know for a fact that I wouldn’t have killed the amazing Princess Yue.”

“Yes, you would,” Yue pops in.

“YUE YOU’RE DEAD!”

“She left a beautiful body behind,” Sokka sobs.

“Shut the fuck up, Sokka.”

“Toph, you’re like twelve!”

“So are you,” she says. Sokka looks into the camera like he’s Jim from the Office.

“Skip?” Aang suggests.

**[skip vote][ √ ]** **[ X ]**

_click_.

  
  


Little Among Us heads start appearing right next to the skip button.

They’re dropped right back into Cafeteria.

“I know nothing,” Sokka says. Simon Says is a pain in the _ass_. “I know ––hhhAUUUGGGGH!”

The kill animation flashes on screen, Suki’s dark green character shooting Sokka’s blue avatar in the head.

(Suki wears the Jason mask; Sokka has the dum sticker.)

“SUKI!” Sokka screeches. “Murdered – figuratively and literally - by two of my exes in one day –– god.” His ghost wiggles on screen. “For y’all who don’t know, Yue is in Ireland and Suki is a lesbian.”

He opens ghost chat. 

**swords**

SUKKIIIIIIIIIIIII

**swords**

AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH

**yue**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA

**swords**

don’t laugh at my pain

**Mai**

oh hello

**swords**

MAI HELLO NICE TO MEET YOU

**swords**

WHO KILLED YOU

**Mai**

Lee

**Mai**

It’s a running joke between us

**swords**

nice

  
  


Katara’s stuck in a fifty-fifty with Lee and Aang, and chooses Lee (like she would ever kill Aang). The victory sounds and Discord explodes.

Sokka rolls up his sleeves. _This is going to be one hell of a lobby_.

  
  


ii.

The titles on Sokka’s Youtube videos are slowly increasing in views and IQ numbers. The number of the Discord servers he’s joining rises, as does the amount of phone numbers saved to his phone and the group chats he becomes privy to.

He’s roped into playing some more Among Us with a new group of people and a few of the regulars: Jet (or thehayguy), Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Longshot, the Duke, and Katara, Aang, June (or motherfknwmxn), and Lee.

Sokka’s only played with June a couple of times, but she’s already established herself as a great Impostor and a great susser-outer of Impostors. Jet’s whole group? Not really, but their lobbies are….interesting.

“FUCK YEAH!” Jet screams directly into his mic. “THAT’S AN IMPOSTOR DUB IN THE BOOKS, BOYS!”

“I CALLED IT!” Smellerbee shouts. “NO ONE FUCKING LISTENS TO ME, BUT I FUCKING CALLED IT––”

Sokka waits for the chaos to die down before he moves his avatar towards Lee’s red one. “You––you doin’ good there, Lee?”

“Huh? Oh yeah,” Lee says, probably rocking back and forth in his chair. “I’m––I’m doing good.”

“That’s–That’s good,” Sokka says.

He has this awkward kind-of-friendship that he has with Lee because he is just so awkward and anxious that Sokka can’t help but feel like he’s some kind of glass figurine, even though, like. He isn’t.

(Lee so _cuuuuuuuute_ ––)

The round starts, and he mutes himself. They’re on Polus now, and Sokka’s gotten in some impostor dubs. No one ever suspects him, which really helps.

(Except for Katara, but Katara always thinks he’s sus.)

“Thanks for the dono Coorrr––AAH.” Sokka’s jaw drops open as Jet slices his head clean off, leaving his lascivious, dead dark blue body to flop on the floor.

“This motherfucker,” Sokka mutters under his breath. He doesn’t particularly like Jet’s group, Jet especially. They give him super bad vibes.

(June is fine, though. She can stay.)

“You know what guys? Let’s follow Lee around,” Sokka says. “Lee’s great, guys.”

He watches Lee murder the Duke. “Fuck yeah, Lee, get him.”

Sokka’s body is reported. Sokka deafens in Discord and says into his mic, “I’m going to pick up my boba order in a sec, guys; I’m gonna be back in a minute.”

Boba’s something that’s actually decent to his body. The taro smoothies are best, cold and alkaline, and boba is, essentially, starch and water.

He drops the guy a tip of a $100 because customer service sucks (he’s been there and it’s _so_ not fun) and immediately pops his straw into the top of his, sucking like a dying man as he shuts their front door. He hands off Aang’s in their living room turned main streaming room, Katara’s in their office, and Toph’s and Suki’s in their respective rooms.

He sits back in his chair. “It’s a taro smoothie, guys. I know y’all like your teas and shit, but I can actually drink this without semi-wanting to die.” He slurps down some more. “Suki always gets some random-ass fucking abomination of a drink. Five hundred toppings and flavors. Her drink is already a solid quarter of the bill.”

A reported body animation flares up on screen, but Sokka doesn’t pay attention. There’s only four people left. “Toph doesn’t like boba, so she gets coffee from Starbucks. Uhm. Can’t you guys stream snipe so I don’t have to remember their orders to tell you guys?”

Chat starts spamming about how Katara’s saying that she ordered roasted oolong tea: “Guys, that’s a fucking lie. It’s wintermelon tea with a shit ton of honey. Don’t trust her. Uhm. Aang’s is a milk tea, yeah. He’s very unoriginal like that.”

He’s already done with half of his drink by the time that the round ends in a Crewmate victory. “It looks like I drink fast, but honestly, I’m just hungry. I’m consistently a black hole for food because I can’t eat a lot of it.” He presses _Play Again_. “Lee’s favorite boba drink is 50% sugar jasmine green tea? Nice.” He wiggles around in the lobby. “I’ve tried that as well, but it still kind of fucks my voice up a little. I’m trying to retain as many of my vocal cords as possible.”

The game starts and he’s still deafened in Discord. “Thanks for the gift subs, Tina. And for the dono, Charlie. It’s great that you were brave enough to reach out and find support. I’m so proud of you.”

He dumps his empty boba drink into the trash can under his desk. “The reason I’m deafened is that Jet is too loud. Like, I could turn him down lower in Discord but he’d be muted at that point. Oh, I’m Impostor.”

He makes his way down from dropship. _Where to go, where to go, where to go. Who to kill_.

Lee’s little red figure is right behind the big rock in the middle of the map. “Hey, guys, let’s go say hi to Lee.”

His blue avatar slowly inches towards Lee. He boops Lee’s avatar, blowing a kiss into his mic and dashing away, giggling.

“Turn that into a gif, internet,” he mutters as he sabotages Lights.

iii.

The fanart that spawns from swordslee is amazing and Sokka is so fucking glad that he’s a main part of this wholesome fandom.

He likes a few posts and sends his favorite ones with the whole gang into the groupchat. (Yes, he’s the chronic spammer.) Some animations use audio clips of the highlights from their streams –– some are uploaded within _days_ of them streaming.

(That's fucking _insane_ \-- do you know how hard it is to animate something?)

Sokka didn’t know that Lee kissed him at spawn too as well while he was AFK. That was so fucking wholesome to watch.

Most of Sokka’s interactions with Lee are either on social media or through Among Us. Lee doesn’t even have him on Discord.

You know. Sokka’s not into pressuring people to do anything.

(He wants to play 8ball on GamePigeon with Lee, though. It’s the ultimate test of friendship.)

He did play some SCP: Secret Laboratory with Lee. He didn’t really get the point of the game, but it was fun hearing Lee shriek as they made their way through badly generated laboratory walls.

Sokka usually doesn’t talk to Lee for that long. It was nice.

(Sokka does not have a crush on Lee Sokka does not have a crush on Lee Sokka does _not_ have a crush on Lee––)

His voice is cute. His face is so cute. Sokka wants to squish his cheeks.

He DMs Lee on Twitter, just a simple “Hey, how’s your day?”

**Lee**

good! :)

how about you?

12:28 PM

_ > im chillin _

_ > doing anything today? _

12:34 PM

nah, not really !

how about you?

12:38 PM

_ > probably just going to rest _

_ > feeling a little under the weather _

12:40 PM

awww :(

is it because of your

you know

12:43 PM

_ > :-) _

_ > a little yeah _

_ > katara made our gran gran’s soup a little too hot yesterday _

_ > it upset my stomach _

12:48 PM

oh, hope you feel better!

so, is it just spicy stuff?

one of my favorite foods is fire flakes but if you can’t eat it

i can look for something similar!

so you can try it :)

12:55 PM

_ > yeah, spicy or greasy foods mainly :( _

_ > i wouldve loved to try your fire flakes lee _

_ > they sound really good _

1:00 PM

its ok!

this just gives us another excuse to meet irl 

as well as boba :)

1:02 PM

_ > yup! _

1:02 PM

anyways, i have to go eat lunch

ttyl!

1:03 PM

_ > c u later, lee _

1:03 PM

  
  


Life is grand.

iv.

The next time they play with Jet and his group, Sokka doesn’t play. Yue fills for him. Sokka just watches Lee’s livestream from the comfort of his bed. He’ll play later, during their SCHEDULED Among Us game with their usual group.

Lee doesn’t look too good, he thinks, seeing as Lee reaches up numerous times to brush his hair away from his face. His voice shakes a little.

Sokka yawns. He averages about four hours of sleep now, as he’s trying to make the most of his popularity while it lasts. Merch is taking longer than it should to negotiate, but maybe that’s because he’s demanding ethically sourced shit. (Sokka does NOT support slavery.)

(It’s not even Aang rubbing off on him –– that’s just being a decent human.)

Lee’s voice cuts through his brain fog like a ship piercing through water. “Guys! Guys I was just memeing. You know I was innocent –– please don’t kill me anymore, I––”

“WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?” Katara screeches. “You can’t be _sad_! You’re doing your vent thing, where you stand on a vent, and expect us not to sus you? And you keep saying that you’re the impostor?”

“Maybe stop saying _aaaahhhh_ and standing on the body, Lee!” Aang says accusingly. “‘Cause that’s what you do! You listening, Lee? You listening?”

“I’m sorry; I’m sorry,” Lee’s saying, but the others are drowning out his words. Sokka frowns.

Lee’s hand’s still covering his mouth. Sokka notices that it’s not horizontal to just cover his mouth, but diagonal, as if he’s trying to cover his eye patch as well.

“I’m sorry,” Lee whispers. “I was just trying to make everyone laugh.”

Lee’s camera turns off, as does his mic. Sokka rips the blankets off of him and swings his legs off the bed.

Lee’s stream ends.

Sokka clatters down the stairs and slams open the office door. “Katara, can you mute on stream for a second?”

“Jesus Christ, Sokka, you scared me,” Katara says, muting her mic. “What’s up?”

“Lee’s fucking crying, Katara, that’s fucking what,” Sokka growls. “What the fuck, Katara?”

Katara splutters. Sokka just leaves her there. Katara will probably apologize later. It’s whatever.

Her chat is probably so confused right now.

“MY CHAT’S SHIPPING YOU WITH LEE, SOKKA!”

Never mind, then.

Sokka goes back into his cocoon of blankets, his pillows propped up at the perfect angle to not fuck up his voice.

> _you okay?_ (2:11 PM)

yup! doing all right (2:15 PM)

just a little shaky but i’ll be okay :) (2:15 PM)

> _would you like to facetime or??_ (2:16 PM)

> _how can i help?_ (2:16 PM)

just being here for me is (2:17 PM)

it’s really helpful (2:17 PM)

um (2:18 PM)

> _cool!_ (2:19 PM)

> _if you need anything, just let me know_ (2:19 PM)

okay! thank you so much :) (2:20 PM)

  
  


Lee’s stream starts again when Katara, Aang and Yue rejoin their usual group with Mai and Ty Lee. Sokka’s on Lee Protection Services, even if that means he often gets booted or killed first. Lee never kills Sokka, even though he’s Impostor for a good amount of the rounds.

You know, Sokka’s here if Lee needs him.

(Lee does not need to be burdened with Sokka’s feelings.)

(That does not stop the flood of warmth erupting from Sokka’s chest at Lee laughing.)

v.

Sokka gets killed by Katara in front of Lights, and you know what? He’s fine. He’s, like, okay. You know? He’s doing–doing great.

Ghost Sokka sees Lee on cams. He floats over to Lee. “I love this man. Anyways.” He floats down for some asteroids. “Thanks for the––hundred subs? What the fuck, uh– Poke38? That's a fuckton of subs.”

Dead chat pings, and he answers the call of the ghosts.

**melonlord**

What the fuck lee

**swords**

AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA TOPH

**melonlord**

Who killed you sock a

**swords**

katara

**swords**

katara needs to stop killing me first she’s so predictable

**melonlord**

Its funny tho

**swords**

NOT TO MEEEEeeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeEEEEE

A meeting’s called before Sokka could see Toph’s response. He immediately clicks on the dead chat once the dashboard pulls up.

**melonlord**

Sock a you fuck nut

**melonlord**

It reads out capital letters for each letter

  
  


Lee gets tossed out of the airlock, Katara right after. Sokka thinks they got caught double-killing, but his short-term memory is basically a sieve at this point.

“Sokka, fix my mod,” Toph whines as soon as they unmute. “It keeps saying ‘capital E’ every time you scream in chat.”

“I’m working on it, Toph, I’m woRKING ON IT,” Sokka says. “It is HARD to CODE THINGS when YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO CODE. Teo did most of it; ask him!”

“I live to hear you suffer,” Toph says. Her cackling suddenly explodes into Sokka’s eardrums.

“WHAT THE FUCK, TOPH!”

“Pee break?” Yue asks.

“Pee break,” Aang agrees.

“Play your ads, guys! Get that revenue!”

“Yes, Master Sokka.”

“Fuck you, Suki.”

He can _hear_ Suki’s smirk. “Did, didn’t like it, refunded.”

Sokka’s head lands onto his desk and he groans. He takes a loooooooong sip from his boba from under his desk, making sure it’s noisy enough so that chat can hear him. He puts it back on his desk.

“Swords?”

Sokka sits up so fast he nearly beans himself on the head with his mic. “Yeah, I’m here, what’s up, Lee?”

“Nothing, I–um. Just heard you drinking,” Lee says. “What–what’d you got there?”

“Uhm,” Sokka lifts his cup as if he doesn’t already know what the fuck he’s drinking. “Just some–– a taro smoothie with boba from The Jasmine Dragon. Great tea shop in Los Angeles, if y’all are ever there.”

“You like it there?” Lee asks, adding a small “um” at the end.

“Yup,” Sokka exhales, tossing his empty boba drink into the trash can. “Their taro smoothies are the only thing sustaining me right now. I down them like _nothing_.” He grabs a slice of the melon that they had sliced open in honor of Toph reacking 500k subs. “The waiter’s really good looking, too.”

Lee laughs nervously. “You–you really think so?”

“Yeah,” Sokka says. “He has this absolutely badass scar on his face; it’s amazing.”

“That sounds really cool,” Lee says. “Hey, I know you’ve been dying first a lot lately.”

“Mhm,” Sokka hums. Aang vibrates on screen, but he doesn’t unmute.

“And I’ve been dying first, too.”

“Mhm.”

“You wanna, um. You wanna watch each other next round, you know? You watch my back and I’ll watch yours.”

“Definitely, Lee,” Sokka says, a grin already spreading across his face. “Wanna meet up by the snowmen?”

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, let’s do it,” Lee says. “Let’s, um, meet up there.”

“OhmygodthatwasthecutestthingI’veever _heeeaaaaaaaard_!!!” Ty Lee squeals.

Sokka bursts out laughing as the rest of the group piles on.

He likes this group of friends.

(He likes Lee––)

( _shutupbrain_ )

  
  


\+ i.

Sokka and Lee have been texting.

Sokka learns Mai and Ty Lee rent an apartment together. Lee says they’re thinking of getting engaged soon. Lee lives with his uncle.

Lee has a Master’s degree in Statistics, and Sokka’s jaw dropped when he heard that. Sokka tells Lee about his robots.

Sokka sends Lee bingus memes.

Lee uses emojis a lot.

Lee is the most awkward, soft, pure boi in the _history_ of soft pure angel bois and ––

Sokka might die.

Because they’re meeting in real life today.

“Sokka, stop freaking out.”

“I CAN’T!” Sokka flaps his arms distractedly. “We have a code word for _killing_! What if I accidentally say it?”

“Bingus!”

“TOPH, WHAT THE FUCK.”

Toph shrugs from where she’s sitting on Sokka’s bed. “So? You’re both awkward as heck. You’re perfect for each other.”

Sokka just waves a hand at her. “Which blue do you like better, the left or the right one?”

He looks up from where he’s holding the shirts against his chest to see Toph staring at him unblinkingly. Her face contorts into an eerily accurate imitation to one of Billie Eilish’s faces. She waves her hand up and down in front of it.

“I’m NERVOUS! I forgot!”

“You _suck_ , Sokka.”

“I KNOW!”

“Pick the lighter one, it matches your eyes,” Toph says in a snarky, high-pitched voice.

Sokka considers himself in the mirror. “Wait, but actually though.”

“WHAT THE FUCK, SOKKA.”

**–––––––––––––––––––**

Sokka holds the door open for the gang as they enter The Jasmine Dragon.

“Suki! Swords! Aang! Toph! Katara! Over here!” Ty Lee’s voice pops up. An arm waves at them from a table at the back of the shop.

The whole group explodes into chatter as Mai and Ty Lee don’t look too different from how they appear online. Ty Lee’s a god at makeup, honestly; her pink glitter cut crease is _fire_. Mai’s eyeliner could cut a bitch.

Sokka tells them as much and Ty Lee laughs. When they hug, she whispers in his ear, “It’s Mai’s work, but she doesn’t want to ruin her ‘big titty goth gf image.’”

“Ty Lee’s telling you lies,” Mai deadpans and Sokka bursts out laughing. Of _course_ Mai is also cuttingly sarcastic IRL.

“Where’s Lee?” Aang asks as they settle into the booth.

Ty Lee snorts.

“I’ll text him,” Sokka says.

Someone else snorts this time–– Katara?

“One mixer, one regular milk tea, one wintermelon tea, one brown sugar black milk tea – custom order, one strawberry green milk tea, and one taro smoothie,” a vaguely familiar voice says, handing each drink to its respective recipient.

“Thank y–aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh,” Sokka’s jaw drops and he immediately claps his hand to his mouth, face already heating up.

(He can hear his friends _sniggering_ , the traitors.)

Lee is––

Lee is the _fucking waiter_.

He’s seen this guy! Numerous times! Taking his order! At the register!

What the _fuck_?!

Lee isn’t wearing his patch. Sokka can see the old burn scar that covers his left eye, and – well, he gets it.

(hecan’tbelievehecalledLeehot _tohisface_ ––)

“See, I told you the scar was cool,” Sokka squeaks out from behind his hand.

Katara, Suki, and Toph break into peals of laughter. “Sokka’s too gay to _function_!”

“I actually think I might be,” Sokka says, still staring wide-eyed at Lee. “I might actually be. Holy _fucking jesus christ_.”

“What?” Lee says nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He brushes his hair back into place. “Why’re you– staring at me like that?”

“You’re _so adorable_ ,” Sokka wheezes. “Holy shit.”

“Oh! Um, thanks? I think?”

“Hey,” Suki pokes him in the arm. “Hey, Sokka, we’re going to the mall. Like the quirky teenagers we are.”

“Oh, fuck,” Sokka mutters, clumsily disentangling himself from the chair. “Okay, I’m good, let’s go.”

“Um, my name’s actually Zuko, by the way,” Lee says as they exit the Jasmine Dragon. “My uncle owns the place.”

“We get free boba,” Ty Lee says cheerily.

“Oh my god, I love Uncle Iroh!” Toph says, and Sokka thinks that she’s actually not being sarcastic for once. “He’s great.”

“He is,” Lee –– Zuko –– agrees.

(The mall’s only a fifteen-minute walk from the Jasmine Dragon –– not too bad.)

They split up into pairs so that they can all fit on the sidewalk –– the couples in a group in the front, Suki and Toph right behind them, and Zuko and Sokka trailing.

 _Breathe in, breathe out._ Sokka can do this. He has studied the art of flirting.

“Hey, were you in navigation? Because I found my way to you.”

“What?”

Sokka just grins at Zuko’s bafflement. “Damn Zuko, are you the reactor sabotage? Because you make my heart meltdown.”

“Um, Swords –– Sokka? What does that even mean?”

“If you were the impostor and I was being called sus, I would take the ejection for you.”

“What does that––?” Lee’s laugh breaks through despite his confusion, and Sokka thinks it’s the greatest music he’s ever heard to his ears. “What?”

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you really happy to see me?”

“Are these– are these pick-up lines? What––?”

“We don’t need to fix Lights when there’s so much electricity between us.”

Zuko finally laughs, loud and bright, no hand covering his face. (It goes to fix his hair.) “What is all this for?”

Sokka just shrugs. “Just wanted to make you laugh.”

Zuko’s smile is like a lighthouse on the end of a cliff in the night.

Sokka holds out his hand, palm upwards.

Zuko interlaces their fingers.

Sokka smiles.

  
  
  


**[month][day]**

**[3:39 AM]**

_[a screenshot of Discord DMs between SWORDS and bluespirit]_

**SWORDS** _Today at 2:47 AM_

i’ll find all the among us pick up lines

the greatest EVER created

and i’ll tell you all of them

because i think it’ll make you laugh

and i like hearing you laugh

**bluespirit** _Today at 2:48 AM_

oh ! um

what’s your boba order?

**SWORDS** _Today at 2:49 AM_

:joy::joy::joy:

it’s a taro smoothie lol

will you hold my hand if i make you laugh from my pick up lines?

**bluespirit** _Today at 2:50 AM_

i mean if it makes you happy it’ll make me happy :)

**SWORDS** _Today at 2:51 AM_

oh um it’s not going to make you uncomfortable or anything?

**bluespirit** _Today at 2:53 AM_

no it’s okay ! i trust you

**SWORDS** _Today at 2:54 AM_

that means a lot to me, lee

thank you

um

i really like you

**bluespirit** _Today at 2:54 AM_

i think you’re a good friend too mr swords !

**SWORDS** _Today at 2:55 AM_

…..

oh ok

**bluespirit** _Today at 2:56 AM_

oh! i mean

i also like you

i like talking to you too

**SWORDS** _Today at 2:57 AM_

:)

good night lee

**bluespirit** _Today at 3:00 AM_

good night swords :)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC WAS SUCH A MINDFUCK. HOLY GOD. because I basically wrote sykkuno into zuko, I kept thinking that zuko was sykkuno. and then I had to change all the zukos into lees. also, i do realize that corpse's personality matches zuko more, but like. sykkuno as zuko tho. it's too good to pass up.
> 
> couple of notes:  
> • sokka and teo made this sensory/hearing among us for toph where she has a pad that allows her to feel where she is on the map with her feet and a gaming console to move around and do tasks. when she's impostor, she can feel the people around her with the pad. chat's read aloud –– her room's soundproof just so the house doesn't get spoilers for any game in general.  
> • if you haven't guessed, mai & ty lee and katara & aang are together.  
> • many of sokka's and zuko's (and the gaang's) interactions are inspired from clips that actually occurred during corpse's and sykkuno's streams!  
> • if in this fic, zuko is quintessentially sykkuno, sokka is everyone who's ever simped for sykkuno in their among us games (*coughs* jacksepticeye *coughs*). there's also definitely some valkyrae/amigops references.  
> • some 5+1s: five times sokka texted lee and one time he didn't. five times sokka was killed first and lee was impostor, and one where they weren't. five times sokka had boba and one time he didn't (I think. not sure on this one.) there's probably some more.
> 
>   
> Gamer Terminology:  
> • OBS: it's live-streaming software that many twitch and YouTube streamers use. if you've ever seen stuff pop up on screen during a live stream or seen intros before a stream starts, chances are it's from OBS.  
> • IQ: it's a measure of how smart you are. IRL, the IQ scale only goes up to 180 or something (there's a professor at UCLA who's IQ is projected to be 220 if they had a test to measure that high). many among us videos on YouTube meme about it to show how smart they are at among us  
> • gift subs: gift subscriptions  
> • donos: donations  
> • fifty-fifty: either two people are sus at any point in the game where kicking both of them out will result in getting at least one impostor out whilst still enabling a cremate win in case both are crewmates, or there's four people left, one crewmate leaves, and the impostor kills and blames the other surviving crewmate.  
> • imposter dub: imposter win  
> • Polus: an Among Us map, the largest  
> • AFK: away from keyboard
> 
> **Here's the full list of their colors, hats and @s:**  
>  The "usual" group:  
> Katara (avatarswife) - Cyan, mask  
> Sokka (ilikeswords) - Dark blue, dum sticker  
> Zuko (bluespirit -- Lee) - Red, no hat  
> Aang (boomeraang) - Orange, balloon  
> Toph (blindbandit) - Brown, no hat  
> Suki (sukihasfans) - Dark Green, Jason mask  
> Mai (mai) - Black, no hat  
> Ty Lee (tyuwulee) - Pink, flower
> 
>  **Fills:** Yue (takemetothemoon) - white, angel halo; Teo (themechanistsson) - whatever color's left over, usually yellow, and aviator goggles; June (motherfknwmxn) - black but if black's taken, purple, knife; Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Longshot, the Duke, Jet (thehayguy) - they all don't care about colors and hats, just demolishing everyone in the lobby
> 
> Boba drink inspo from [@melonlordgang](https://melonlordgang.tumblr.com/): <https://melonlordgang.tumblr.com/post/626401524788166656/atla-as-boba-tea-orders>  
> \- my friends helped me out with mai's and ty lee's boba orders lol
> 
> Among Us Pick Up Lines Here: <https://gamertweak.com/best-among-us-pick-up-lines/>
> 
> Find all of my socials [here](https://hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co/). According to Ao3 statistics, only a very small percentage of people actually leave comments on fics. So if you enjoyed this fic, please consider commenting, it's free and easy and a great way to show the author their work is appreciated. :-)
> 
> **Links for the various crises happening in the world:**  
> [MASTERLIST 1](https://dotherightthing.carrd.co/)  
> [MASTERLIST 2](https://feminist-resources.carrd.co/)  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here [HERE](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/).  
> If you can't donate, here's a [YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities.  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) [HERE](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support).
> 
> PLEASE STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK!!!!


End file.
